


you know i want you so much and i’m so tempted to touch

by donedirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Play Fighting, Riding, Rimming, a bit of feelings in between the sex, idk idk everything, past mentions of Liam/Danielle but nothing srs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donedirection/pseuds/donedirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But maybe he has been lying to himself all these years. Maybe he occasionally finds himself wanking to the thought of that kiss and the play fighting and just Zayn, instead of his gorgeous girlfriend. Maybe he finds himself getting off to the thought of Zayn more than he’d like to admit to anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or Liam gets turned on by play fighting, Zayn figures it out, and they may do something about it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know i want you so much and i’m so tempted to touch

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my favorite person Julia (@ziamers) who helped come up with the idea for the fic.  
> Also Nora and Brittany because they are my cheerleaders in life. 
> 
> (this is my first fic in the fandom ok bye)

The play fighting starts off innocently enough. The boys are always so hyped up during every show so once during Teenage Kicks, Louis tackles Niall and then they all join in. It ends with Zayn tackling Niall and Liam jumps on Zayn’s back. The smile that Zayn gives him after leaves him with a fluttering in his stomach.

-

The next time Zayn really takes no big part in it. It is after Liam’s challenge in the YouGeneration live stream. The boys all start to hit him in congratulations; Zayn smacks his butt a few times from his seat. 

But when the boys continue to “kick” him, Zayn jumps on top of him and says, “Stop it boys, ya hurtin’ him! Ya hurtin’ him!”

And Liam feels Zayn’s arms around his center as he lifts him up.

He likes knowing that Zayn wants to protect him even from something as stupid as that. And when Zayn puts his arm around him later during the interview, he may have kissed his arm in thanks. He may have also thought about kissing the rest of his body but he tries not to let that show.

-

The play fighting just becomes their thing during the Britain and European leg of the Take Me Home tour. They fake punch each other. They fight over Liam’s mic once or twice. Hugging that turns into tickling. Smacks on the ass. But it starts to get more physical.

-

For no particular reason, Liam tackles Zayn and Zayn rolls with it, fighting back that stops with them rolling on top of each other – leaving them breathless when Zayn finally pins Liam. 

Zayn stands up, smacks Liam’s butt a few times and walks away laughing, but Liam just lays there laughing while trying to catch his breath and ignore the heat coiling in his stomach. 

He doesn’t have time to think about that as Louis pulls him up from the ground to start Twitter questions. He tries to just forget about it. But forget he cannot, as he jerks off in the shower later that night.

-

The next night – after Zayn sings a particularly amazing note during Last First Kiss – Liam tackles him into a hug that turns into wrestling when they fall to the floor. The same heat rises in his stomach and he is left with a semi for the rest of the show. Zayn seems not to notice, or at least doesn’t say anything about it. It isn’t something that uncommon; they’ve all gotten hard on stage at one point. 

Liam readjusts himself discreetly, hoping the fans wouldn’t notice. Louis shoots him a searing glare, questioning what is going on. Liam’s pretty sure that it mostly has to do with Zayn touching him.

But Liam doesn’t really even know. Zayn has always been his best mate in the band. He always has shared things with Zayn that he necessarily wouldn’t with the others. Sure, he loves all of the boys – but there is always something about Zayn. They had shared that kiss – way too long ago – during a particular heartfelt conversation that Liam cannot even remember exactly, something about Zayn’s school experience. 

He can, however, remember the way Zayn’s soft lips felt on his when Zayn had leaned over and closed the distance between them after a touching hug months and months ago. The way he tasted of mint fused with cigarettes, a mixture he had grown to love. The way he had lost himself in the kiss after the momentary shock, pushing his tongue into Zayn’s mouth without a second thought. Felt much different than the way he had ever kissed Danielle. They licked into each other’s mouth, Zayn inching closer as he deepened the kiss until Liam pulled away, remembering who he was. 

There was a grin on Zayn’s face as he shrugged and moved away from Liam and continued talking. They brushed it off as “just mates being mates” but Liam had always thought that best mates don’t usually stick their tongue down their other best mate’s throat. And enjoy it. But he pushed it to the back of his mind. 

When he got a lecture from Danielle after Zayn admitted that they had kissed once to an interviewer, he lied and said it was just a friendly peck – no, Danielle, he was not into Zayn, they were mates. 

But maybe he has been lying to himself all these years. Maybe he occasionally finds himself wanking to the thought of that kiss and the play fighting and just Zayn, instead of his gorgeous girlfriend. Maybe he finds himself getting off to the thought of Zayn (maybe even while with her) more than he’d like to admit to anyone.

And tonight he finds himself in that same situation, yet again. Who can blame him though? Danielle had just ended things for the second time, claiming “it’s too hard to be with you when you’re on tour” and he just accepted it without a fight this time. 

And Zayn was there. Zayn is always there. 

When he gets into the shower that night, he’s achingly hard – the semi has just gotten worse after the show as he thinks about the way Zayn looked when he had pinned him the night before. He wraps his hand around his dick, stroking it lightly. The stream of hot water runs against his back as he begins to fist himself faster. He closes his eyes, imagining that it is Zayn’s hand. Zayn’s firm, smooth hands that had held him down, moving up and down his cock. 

He thumbs his slit and smears the pre-come all over himself as he continues to pump, moaning loudly. Liam feels himself getting close much sooner than he wants. As he thinks about Zayn’s lips on his dick on his knees in front of him, he comes all over his own hand with a moan that sounds quite similar to Zayn’s name. He slides to the shower floor letting the stream hit his chest. He just got off on imagining his best mate. 

His best mate. For the millionth time. It needs to stop.

-

Okay, maybe Liam wants Zayn to fuck him. It preoccupies his thoughts a lot more in the days following the incident where Zayn pinned him to the ground. 

Problem is: Liam has never had sex with a guy. There has only been girls, girls, girls. Maybe that is part of the problem. He needs to try something different. And then Zayn will be out of his system. Maybe they can just play it off as “mates helping out mates” like the kiss was. Even though, deep down Liam knows it will never be just that.

And how would he even go about asking Zayn? Just go up to him and be like, “Hey Zayn, was just wondering if you could like fuck me for like an experiment?” That would make everything awkward. And Liam never does well with awkward.

Just thinking about Zayn fucking him causes his dick to swell. And he takes that as a bad sign, because this attraction is not going away until he gets some sexual contact. 

Liam looks around the room that he shares with Louis, trying to remember where Louis is. Right, he went to a movie with Zayn and Niall in Germany that afternoon and Liam had stayed behind, saying he saw the film before. Iron Man 3 is fantastic, he really has seen it already – but he does not need to be sitting next to Zayn, turned on every time Zayn would lean over and whisper closely into his ear, his lips brushing his earlobe. They wouldn’t be back for at least two more hours.

Liam goes to chain the door, just in case. There is no way Louis needs to walk in on him touching himself as he thinks about their other band mate. Not that Liam hasn’t seen Louis in a precarious position once before as he had accidentally caught him with his mouth around Harry’s dick after a drunken night out. But Liam wasn’t allowed to tell anyone about that. He told Zayn anyway.

He walks back over to his bed, grabbing the hotel lotion on his way, palming himself through his jeans. Zayn is again responsible for the constant throbbing down there. This is the third time in three days that he would be getting off thinking about Zayn. 

“Fuck.” He says under his breath.

He unzips his jeans, pulling them off and throwing them on the ground. He sits down on the edge of the bed and slides his briefs down. 

He hisses at the first contact of cold air with his dick. He is already leaking with pre-come, from thinking about what he wants Zayn to do to him. He takes his dick in his hand and starts to move up and down it slowly. He is going to make this last. 

He lays back, concentrating on how he likes to be touched. He flicks his wrist and then thumbs over the slit, pushing his foreskin back. He moans loudly and then continues to pump lazily. He uses his other hand to pinch at his nipple, which hardens with his touch. He groans at the sensation and throws an arm over his face, jerking himself off roughly, thinking about Zayn’s lips wrapped around his cock again.

He wonders if Zayn ever gets off thinking about him, the thought making him even harder if that is possible. He lets his hand roam his body, down to his balls. He fondles them as he continues to pump himself and then lets his hand reach back to his crack. He wonders what it would feel like if he just – he grunts as he circles his hole, trying to push it in. 

He winces as he removes it, knowing it would be easier if he uses lube. He doesn’t even have any with him on tour; he usually gets off in the shower – cock already slick with water. 

He never has done this before, but he can recall Louis’ tales of his “experimental time” (even though Liam is convinced he was not just experimenting, but that’s a thought for another time) and how good it felt. He’s sure Louis would have some lube, but this is no time to go rooting through Louis’ things. The complimentary lotion would have to do. 

He lets go of his cock, and slides his underwear completely off. He drags himself further up the bed, pulling his knees to his chest before coating his fingers in the lotion. He trails his fingers down his body, clenching automatically as he brushes the pad of his wet finger over it. He pushes his forefinger slowly inside, hissing as he passes the first ring of muscles. He starts to move his finger around slowly, feeling discomfort but still moaning at the sensation. He thrusts his hips back, trying to get his finger in deeper. He feels a mix of pain and pleasure – the pleasure beginning to outweigh the pain as he slides a second finger inside. 

Liam rocks his hips back, wanting to get deeper and deeper. When he crooks his fingers, he cries out as he hits his prostate. He continues to plunge his fingers in and out, hitting that spot again and again, with his eyes clenched shut – fantasizing about Zayn pounding into him instead of his fingers. He groans and opens his eyes to look down his neglected, leaking cock. 

“Oh god, Zaaaayn.”

His other hand that has been gripping the bed sheets makes its way to his cock, stroking it again slowly. As he begins to pump faster and grind back on his two fingers, Liam faintly registers a knock at the door, but he only hears his own puffs of breath. He can feel himself about to completely come undone, teetering on the edge as he pumps his dick faster.

The knock rings out again and Liam’s sure someone was at the door, but he’s too far-gone to care. The voice he’s been imagining in his head through this whole thing floats in from behind the door. “Liam. Liam, it’s me Zayn.” 

And that’s all it takes Liam to completely push himself over the edge, moaning Zayn’s name loudly as he spills all over his hand, his fingers pushing against his prostate. 

After he finishes coming down, he pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the towel hanging off the bed. Then he wipes off the come that starts to stick on his stomach and throws the towel on the ground next to Louis’ bed. He grabs the lotion and sticks it on the nightstand.

The orgasm leaves him feeling sleepy with bliss. He’s about to get up and shower, knowing that he does not exactly have time until the rest of the boys get back when he hears the knock that he faintly noticed before.

“Liam. Are you there?” The voice is similar to the one Liam thought he had imagined just moments before. “It’s me. Can I come in?”

Liam jumps up at the realization that Zayn really is standing outside his door, and the fact that he has just gotten off to him mere seconds ago.

He rushes to the bathroom to wet his face and clean his hands off before throwing another towel around his hips. He runs to the door and throws it open - trying to put on his best-unfazed look (but he’s pretty sure his face betrays him). 

Zayn leans against the door jam, and takes in Liam’s appearance. His eyes rake up and down Liam’s body and Liam feels a blush creep up feeling so exposed to someone he just was imagining being completely naked with. 

“About time you answered, Li. Been standing here for like 5 minutes.” Zayn says with a smirk.

Liam laughs nervously, hoping that Zayn didn’t hear the moans that Liam had made as he lingered. “Sorry about that, must have dozed off after my shower.”

Zayn raises his eyebrows at Liam and chuckles, but doesn’t question the excuse Liam has just made up. He stalks past Liam instead and lies down on Louis’ bed. Liam shuts the door behind him and tightens the towel around his hips and walks over to his own bed.

“Thought you were going to see Iron Man 3 with the others?” Liam asks, as he sits down on the edge of his bed, facing Zayn.

Zayn rubs his eyes and shrug. “I was.”

Liam shoots him a look. Zayn sighs and finishes his thought, covering his eyes with his arm. “ ‘S no fun without you, Li. So I left.”

Liam exhales, standing up to sit next to Zayn on Louis’ bed. He knows what Zayn means, because Liam has had those moments more than he’ll confess. When Zayn missed part of the UAN tour because of a death in the family, Liam was lost without him. He remembers a few nights where he may have shed a few tears missing Zayn.

“Well, I’m here now.” He says with a grin at Zayn who peeks his eyes out from beneath his arm once Liam reaches out to stroke his side. “We can watch a movie if you want.”

Zayn nods his head at Liam; his teeth biting down on his lips that forces Liam to look away from. “Think I brought the Batman movies or an Avengers movie…”

Zayn leans up on his elbows and stretches out to touch Liam’s back. “Batman always.” He rubs Liam’s back for a minute before he lies back down. “Thanks, Liam.”

Liam beams at him, “Can you get it started? I’m gonna take a wee and put pants on.” The spot on Liam’s back feels like it was on fire from Zayn’s touch.

Liam walks over to his bag, bent over and grabs his pants and the Batman DVD. Maybe Zayn’s discreetly checking out his backside as he does this, but Liam wouldn’t know. He stands up and walks over to the bathroom, handing Zayn the DVD as he passes him by.

Liam needs a second to himself. He glares at himself in the mirror and splashes cold water on his face. 

One thing is for sure: if Liam ever had sex with Zayn, it wouldn’t be just “mates helping mates.”

-

The next night Liam is on his knees for Zayn.

Well. Not in the way he wants to be. But he is still on his knees in front of Zayn.

He’s strumming his invisible mic guitar for Zayn. And Zayn swings his hand and slaps Liam’s face. Not hard or anything. Liam falls to the ground anyways and Zayn laughs. He figures Zayn would jump him, but he doesn’t. He wishes he had.

But Zayn just offers him his hand instead. And he accepts it with a flash of his smile.

And just with that, Liam’s forced to readjust his pants.

Later the same show, Zayn slaps his ass when Liam bends over to wave to a fan. And then he tackles him into a hug and starts to tickle his sides. And then during Twitter questions, Zayn tweaks his nipple. Liam’s pretty sure Zayn is only teasing him now, and his hard-on becomes harder to ignore. 

Fuck, Zayn fucking him. He wants to fuck Zayn. He wants Zayn to go boneless under him. As good as Zayn could feel inside him, if he only gets one chance to be with Zayn - he wants it to be on his terms. 

By the time Rock Me came on, Liam is moving on autopilot. He’s only interested in either getting back to the hotel to relieve his unrelenting hard-on for Zayn alone or giving Zayn a blowjob in the dressing room.

He figures it will be the former, though he prefers the latter.

When Zayn approaches Liam during the chorus, his back faces Zayn. Liam feels, rather than sees Zayn.

Zayn grinds against Liam’s ass, and Liam stutters on his line to repress a moan. He tries to ignore it, and continue singing. But he is all too aware of Zayn’s very hard dick, probing against his backside.

But Zayn cups his hand around Liam’s ear, pulling him down to his level as to not let the fans see. He whispers, “Want you to fuck me” almost in time with the chorus. Liam snickers at Zayn. Using their own song to seduce Liam is so trite, but when Zayn bites his earlobe, it’s no longer comical.

Then he shoves him away, hard, almost enough to force Liam to the ground. When Liam peers back at Zayn, he continues singing with a smirk plastered on his face.

During the rest of the concert, Liam attempts to simply ignore Zayn. Anytime he remotely glances near him, Zayn will look at him and smirk as if he knows exactly what he’s doing to Liam. Backstage between Kiss You and the encore, Liam ignores Zayn’s penetrating gaze as he swaps his shirt. He can’t even blush as Zayn eyes scour his body as all his blood already rushed to his dick. He wants Zayn so badly and Zayn knows it.

Louis gazes between the two of them as he takes a sip of his water and shakes his head. “I feel like I want to know, but I don’t think I actually do.” He whispers to Niall. “Can I stay in your room tonight? I am afraid that I might catch an eyeful of something that I simply would rather not…” Niall looks between Zayn and Liam and nods before gesturing to the stage.

“Liam, Zayn, c’mon.” Harry yells at them. Liam breaks his eye contact with Zayn, drinking another gulp of water before making his way toward the stage.

-

The last two songs are a bit of blur for Liam. Stolen glances between him and Zayn. Knowing smirks from the other boys. Screaming girls, singing along to their most popular hits. 

Liam’s so fucking turned on that he wants to scream. He wants to rip off the button-up that Zayn is wearing and kiss down his chest, unzip his pants and take his dick in his mouth until Zayn’s begging for more. There is no way that this night was ending with his right hand. 

And with the final “That’s what makes you beaaauttiful” from Harry, Liam lets out a breath he feels like has been holding the whole show. They take their bows – Zayn next to Liam, his arm resting under Liam’s shirt tonight – and introduce their fantastic band of Dan, Sandy, Josh, and Jon and say goodnight to their lovely crowd for the evening.

When they get backstage, Liam is ready. He’s not sure how this all is going to go down. But something needs to happen or he’s going to explode with how much he wants anything, everything with Zayn.

They have about twenty minutes until their car leaves for the hotel as the decoy buses had left already. The boys usually spend this time taking quick showers or grabbing some food from venue’s kitchen. Liam wants to do neither of these.

He stalks up to Zayn, who is sat across the room looking down at his phone, worrying his lip. Zayn looks up when Liam approaches him, mouth open as if he’s about to say something. His mouth closes when Liam grabs him by the hand and drags him through the hallways of the venue. These larger venues have tunnels of hallways that are not that hard to get lost in. Which is perfect because Liam wants to get lost with Zayn.

After a minute, Liam finds what he’s looking for without a word exchanged between the two boys. Their hands have become interlocked and Zayn’s squeezing Liam’s hand as if he is unsure how real this is.

Liam opens the door to an empty room, filled with random equipment. He switches on the light and tugs Zayn inside with him and shuts the door behind him.

“Liam, I…” Zayn starts, but has no chance to finish when Liam backs him up against the door. He smashes their lips together, bringing their interlocked hands above Zayn’s head; Zayn makes a surprised sound in the back of his throat. Liam tilts his head, lips parted, tongue surging forward into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn kisses him back hungrily, and Liam wants nothing more than to be in this moment forever.

They kiss like that for a few minutes until Liam lets Zayn’s hand go and trails it down Zayn’s side. He pulls back from Zayn’s lips and rests his head against Zayn’s, panting heavily. Zayn gazes back at him with lust in his eyes, and chuckles, “I’m gonna have introduce that as our new post-show ritual.” Zayn grinds his hips forward against Liam’s crotch, alerting Liam of his hard dick.

And he lets out a breathy laugh, and leans down to kiss Zayn’s neck. He nips him playfully as Zayn groans, knowing full well that he can’t mark him there. He tracks his lips down Zayn’s neck and unbuttons Zayn’s shirt. He pushes the shirt apart and peppers kisses down his chest. Zayn cards his fingers through Liam’s hair as he takes his nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around before sucking on it. Zayn moans at the sensation. Knowing that he’s the one making Zayn moan like that makes Liam smile against his chest.

Liam continues to place sloppy kisses down his body. He loosens the button and zipper on Zayn’s jean as he reaches his bellybutton and dips his tongue into it. He pushes Zayn’s pants down his thighs and removes his lips from Zayn’s body much to Zayn’s disappointment.

He is on his knees now. 

In front of Zayn for the second time that night. And finally in the situation he wants to be in. Liam looks up at Zayn through his lashes and lets out a shaky smile before saying, “This okay?” with motions toward Zayn’s very obvious bulge in his briefs. 

With a nod from Zayn, Liam moves forward, cupping his dick in his briefs, wet with his pre-come. He noses against Zayn’s dick that rewards him with a whimper from Zayn and a slamming of his head against the door in frustration. He teased Liam all night; it’s only fair if he teases him right now.

Liam finally drags the briefs down and Zayn’s quite hard cock is liberated. Liam licks his lips unconsciously as he takes in the sight before him. He then experimentally licks the tip and presses his tongue against the slit as he wraps a hand around the base. He licks the underside of his dick, enjoying the way Zayn tastes.

“Liiiiiiiiiam.” Zayn huffs out. Liam knows Zayn cannot take the teasing anymore so he takes the head completely in his mouth. He begins to move his head up and down Zayn’s dick, hollowing his cheeks and stroking the base with his hand. He has never done this before, but he’s pretty sure he could get used to it. He is surrounded by Zayn’s scent and taste and fuck, if it isn’t amazing. He moans around Zayn’s dick, and Zayn chokes back a scream from the vibrations.

“Fuck.”

Zayn begins to thrust into Liam’s mouth and Liam pulls back a bit, not quite sure if he can handle that. He grips Zayn’s hip to hold him back a bit and continues. Zayn clutches Liam’s hair and he leans into it, forcing himself to take more of Zayn in until he can’t anymore. Liam gazes up at Zayn’s face that has pure enjoyment and want etched in his features, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He opens his eyes and glances down at Liam with a moan of his name. Liam then lets his hand up to allow Zayn to thrust into his mouth a bit harder.

“’m close, Li.” He pulls on Liam’s hair as a warning that Liam ignores, wanting to wait until the last moment to pull off. Zayn’s thrusts become erratic and he feels Zayn come in his mouth with a loud cry. He pulls quickly off, swallowing only a bit of the come as the rest lands on his face. 

Zayn slides down the door after he finishes with his eyes closed, unable to keep himself standing any longer. He steadies his breathing and then reopens them, looking directly at Liam as he licks the come off his lips. Zayn reaches out and fists his hand in Liam’s shirt, pulling him in for a quick kiss. Zayn can taste himself on Liam, and he moans at the thought.

Liam breaks the kiss to wipe the rest of the come off his face with his T-shirt. “Um, wow,” is all he manages to get out.

“Fuck, Liam. That was more than a wow.” Zayn says with a laugh, pulling his briefs back up. “Didn’t realize I had you that worked up.”

“Yeah, you did. With all of your teasing.” Liam says back, palming his still hard dick through his pants. He hopes to deal with that in a bit.

Zayn stands up and zips up his pants, hand outstretched to help Liam to get up. “Sorry. Haven’t been able to get the sound of you moaning my name out of my head all day.” He shrugs. “Needed to do something about it. Too fucking hot not to hear it again.”

Liam would have blushed but at this point, but he just doesn’t care that Zayn heard him yesterday while he got off. Zayn takes a step forward and kisses Liam’s neck; mouthing against it, “Still want you to fuck me tonight, Payne.” Liam moans and Zayn pats his erection before pulling away and walks out the door with a wink, buttoning his shirt back up. Liam follows behind Zayn, restless, back to the rest of the boys. 

-

When they get back to the rest of the boys minutes later, Louis glares at Liam knowingly. Paul approaches them, “Where were you? We need to leave.” 

Zayn answers with a shrug of his shoulders and Liam looks down because he does not need Paul to know what just went on. And he’s pretty sure his face looks well fucked. Paul just sighs and ushers them toward the hallway to the waiting car. Niall and Harry are the first out the door, with Zayn following close behind and a look from him gets Liam moving too. 

But not before Louis catches his arm as they walk. He turns to Liam and whispers, “Fucking backstage? Pretty classy of you, Li.”

“We didn’t fuck.” Liam says back quietly. It’s true they didn’t actually fuck; the only fucking done was Zayn’s cock with Liam’s mouth. His now semi-hard, throbbing cock is the reminder of that.

Louis rolls his eyes at Liam and gestures to his hair and face. “Pretty sure you didn’t leave the stage with messed up hair and lips that look like…” Louis stops abruptly, suddenly understanding. “Oh.”

Liam keeps on walking, not wanting to have this conversation with Louis right now. He just wants to end the night, happily pounding into Zayn like he had thought about for the last two hours. He catches back up to Zayn who put his arm around his shoulder, as if nothing has happened. 

Niall and Harry get the middle seats of the van that has been sent for them. Zayn takes  
Liam’s hand and shoves him into the two back seats with him. As Louis gets into the car to take the empty seat next to Niall, he rolls his eyes at Zayn whispering into Liam’s ear.

“Can’t wait to get back to the hotel, Liam. Want you to fuck me so bad.” His hand slides down Liam to grip his dick through his jeans. Liam suppresses a groan. Zayn starts to kiss down Liam’s face and nibbles lightly at his neck. Liam lifts his head to give Zayn better access to his neck, not caring if the other boys saw at this point. Zayn licks at Liam’s birthmark, biting down and then soothing the mark with his tongue. He knows Liam is enjoying this far too much, trying to keep quiet to chastise him about it so he continues kissing his neck and slowly stroking his dick through his jeans. 

The car comes to a stop suddenly as Zayn is about to unzip Liam’s jeans. He kisses Liam on the jaw before pulling both his hands and his lips completely away. Liam opens his eyes blown with desire and regards Zayn with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. The car door opens and this time, Liam is the one to drag Zayn out first, without a word to anyone else.

“Wake-up time is 11 AM tomorrow.” Paul calls after them, but Liam does not register him. The only thing he’s aware of is the throbbing of his dick and the weight of Zayn’s hand in his own. 

The elevator ride feels like forever, but Liam is still conscious of the cameras in it or he would have been attacking Zayn’s lips.

Once out, Liam drags Zayn toward his shared hotel room with Louis. He releases Zayn’s hand to retrieve his keycard out of his back pocket. He fumbles with it, unable to get the door to open, until Zayn takes it out of his car and opens it with ease. Zayn jostles Liam inside and seizes the “Do Not Disturb” sign off the back door handle and rests it on the front before slamming the door shut and chaining it.

“Finally.” Liam says and then he shoves Zayn against a door for the second time that night. He seals their lips together to capture Zayn in a deep, desperate kiss. He immediately allows Liam’s tongue to push into his mouth in search of his own. Liam moves his hand from its resting place against the door down to cup Zayn’s ass before grinding himself against Zayn’s crotch. Zayn lets out a needy moan in the back of his throat after pulling away from Liam’s lips to catch his breath. 

“This needs to go.” Liam says heatedly as he removes his hands from Zayn’s ass to unbutton his shirt, sprinkling his chest with kisses. He slides it off Zayn and then captures his lips in another kiss before picking Zayn up. Zayn wraps his feet around Liam’s back as they walk toward the bed, lips still connected.

Liam lies him down on the bed, still not breaking their kiss. Zayn pushes Liam’s shirt up until he finally disrupts the kiss to pull it off and toss it onto the floor. Zayn lies back on his elbows and watches Liam step out of his shoes and then takes Zayn’s off too. He sits up and grazes Liam’s chest, gazing up at him. “Need you, babe.” 

“Yeah?” And with that, he loosens Zayn’s pants and tugs them off following with his own. He pushes Zayn back on the bed and kisses his neck, earning a moan from Zayn as their bare chests glide together. 

Zayn traces his hand down Liam’s back, feeling the expanse of it. He arches up to get some friction and is met by Liam grinding against him. He circles his hips whilst sucking a mark into the skin beneath Zayn’s collarbone. Zayn huffs out a groan and then yanks Liam up to kiss him hungrily. 

His fingers push down the back of Liam’s briefs as far as he can reach. Liam breaks their kiss to shove his briefs the rest of the way down. Zayn stretches to pull his own off except Liam stops him. He leans down and places sloppy wet kisses down Zayn’s dark happy trail as he inches Zayn’s briefs down until pulling them off completely.

Liam licks lightly at Zayn’s tip a few times until Zayn lets out a long whine, “Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiam, c’mon.” He pulls off before hopping off the bed to get a condom from his bag. Zayn positions himself up the bed farther and watches Liam, stroking his dick haphazardly.

He finds the condoms quite easily in the side pocket until he remembers that he still doesn’t have any lube. “Shit.”

“Wa’s a matter?” 

Liam looks guilty at Zayn, “Realized I don’t have any lube.”

Zayn groans, “Check Louis’ backpack front pocket, pretty sure he usually has some.”

Liam raises his eyebrows, wondering why Zayn knows before walking over to it. He fumbles around it until he finds a bottle of lube labeled ‘Before Dinner Mint.’  
“Got it. Mint flavored though. Lou’s a weird man.”

“Just get over here, Liam.” Zayn says with an edge of desperation in his voice, as Liam takes in the sight of him, naked, thighs spread, stroking himself – just waiting for Liam. He lets out a low growl. He’s pretty sure he’ll never see a better sight in his life and that includes Leona Lewis’ boobs up close.

He climbs up on the bed, kissing Zayn quickly before moving back down his body. He leaves open mouth kisses down Zayn’s chest and stops above his dick. He puts the condom next to him, uncapping the lube and pouring a generous amount on his fingers. He licks at his finger tentatively just to see what it tastes like which Zayn moans at the sight of. “Not too bad.”

“Fuckin’ hell, just do it or I’ll do it myself.”

Liam doesn’t need to be told twice before he is pushing slowly into Zayn’s entrance. He feels Zayn clench around him and wiggles his finger around for a minute or two until Zayn is yelling at him to add another. He pushes the second in, watching Zayn’s face shift between a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

He scissors his fingers slowly, wanting to stretch Zayn without hurting him. Zayn’s hands are fisted in the sheets and he tries to push down on Liam’s fingers. Liam takes the hint and starts plunging his two fingers in and out of Zayn. As he adds his third finger in, he takes the head of Zayn’s leaking cock into his mouth.

“Liiiiii-oh god.” His words are swallowed by his moan, his eyes fluttering closed, feeling in complete bliss with Liam’s mouth around his dick and fingers in his ass. He can feel himself getting close and sits up to tug Liam off him. “Need you. Now. Now.”

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Liam whispers as he pulls his fingers out, reaching for the condom and ripping it open with his teeth. He starts to roll it onto his own dick before Zayn replaces his hand with his own, rolling it on and slicking it up with lube. 

Liam groans. That is the first time all night that Zayn directly touched his dick. And he’s a bit embarrassed that it probably wouldn’t take much more for him to come. Zayn removes his hand, pulling Liam in for a deep kiss and lines Liam up with his entrance.

Liam kisses Zayn back, biting Zayn’s bottom lip before pushing into him all the way. “Holy fuck.” Zayn falls back to the bed, moaning at the sensation of being so full, spreading his legs further apart. Liam stills, allowing Zayn get used to the feeling, groaning himself at the feeling of being fully inside Zayn.

Zayn whimpers and looks into Liam’s eyes, about to say something when Liam starts moving. Slow, gentle thrusts at first that are teasing, followed up by him snapping his hips and pounding harder and harder into Zayn.

“So fucking good, Zayn.” 

Zayn moans and whimpers loudly, unable to control his reactions anymore, his nails digging into Liam’s back. Liam leans down, kissing him to swallow the moan. He slows his thrusts down as he kisses Zayn until pulling away to quicken his pace again. 

It doesn’t take him long to find the right angle to hit Zayn’s prostate perfectly. When he does, Zayn screams his name out. “Fuck, right there. Harder.” Liam continues to pound into Zayn, hitting his prostate each time that wins little whimpers from Zayn. 

And Zayn loves every minute of it, Liam not even questioning him, slamming into him fast and rough. He’s an incoherent mess, letting Liam take charge of his body, giving him everything he’s been thinking about for months.

Zayn breathes out, “’m close.” And Liam takes that as sign to wrap his hand around Zayn’s dick, spreading the pre-come down it to jerk him off roughly. Zayn bites his lips and cries out, hands gripped in the sheets as Liam hits that spot over and over again. A litany of “Fuck, fuck, Liam” tumbles out of his mouth. It doesn’t take too long until he is coming all over Liam’s hand. 

Liam feels Zayn clench around him as he comes and fucks him through it, not letting up. His thrusts become more erratic as he grips Zayn’s hips to continue to slam into him. His orgasm washes over him, taking him a bit by shock, head in the crook of Zayn’s neck, coming with a cry.

When he finishes, he pulls himself out with a wince and a breathy sigh from Zayn. He removes and ties the condom off, tossing it into the waste bin next the nightstand.

He collapses next to Zayn, panting heavily. “Unbelievable.” He breathes out. Zayn hums in agreement.

Zayn turns on his side before kissing Liam’s shoulder gently. Liam stares at him and tugs him in close, kissing him slowly. There’s no feeling of urgency in these kisses and Liam wants to memorize this feeling, just in case it doesn’t last. They kiss lazily like that for a few minutes.

Liam breaks from Zayn’s lips to pull the sheets over their naked bodies. He stretches his arm out and Zayn snuggles into it, resting his head on Liam’s chest. He traces the outline of Liam’s abs, yawning sleepily after the night’s events.

Liam brushes his fingers up and down Zayn’s back, thinking about what to say to Zayn after what they just did. There’s no way that he wishes to go back to living in a world where he never has sex with Zayn. Liam enjoyed every part of it. He does not want this to be just a one-time thing.

Liam opens his mouth to tell Zayn just that, when he realizes that Zayn is already dead asleep curled up on his chest, tiny breaths puffing out of his mouth. Liam sighs and closes his own eyes to drift off to sleep too.

-

When Liam wakes up the following morning, the sun is peaking through the hotel curtain. He opens his eyes to find himself lying on his side with another body in front of him. Zayn’s still fast asleep, his one hand intertwined with Liam’s hand. 

He could get used to waking up like this. He can feel his dick stirring with interest at the naked body asleep next to him. 

He sighs and looks at the clock sitting on the nightstand by Zayn’s head that reads 8:23 AM. Somehow he still manages to wake himself up early when they have a late call time, despite having amazing sex hours ago.

He closes his eyes, trying to go back to sleep, but all he gets is flashes of last night in his head instead. And then his bladder gets the better of him. Realizing he isn’t going be able to fall back asleep, he kisses Zayn’s shoulder and untangles his hand from Zayn’s. Zayn makes a disgruntled sigh in his sleep when Liam moves away from him and Liam chuckles under his breath.

He slides out of the bed, careful not to wake him and walks over to the bathroom. After he empties his bladder, Liam looks at himself in the mirror. There’s a purple-red mark formed on top of his birthmark that Liam knows is going to be impossible to cover up. But it kind of turns him on, if he’s honest. A constant reminder of last night.

He walks out of the bathroom to see the disarray they had made. Zayn’s shirt is still lying by the door. Liam’s had landed on Louis’ bed and both of their pants are laying between the two beds. Liam grabs his briefs off the floor and slips them back on, suddenly feeling self-conscious. 

Liam picks up the lube from the floor and cleans it off before sticking it back in Louis’ bag, not wanting him to know they used it. As he puts it away, he sees another bottle with the label “Ravishing Raspberry” and makes a mental note to ask Louis about his obsession with flavored lube. He’s about to put it away when he thinks about the possibility of having sex again with Zayn this morning. So he carries it over to the bed with him, just in case and sets it under the pillow.

He slides into the bed as quiet as he can and cuddles back up against Zayn, hand tracing his tattoos on his forearm. Liam’s mind is restless; he just wants Zayn to wake up so he can talk to him. He presses kisses to the back of Zayn’s neck and shoulders, hoping it will stir him.

Zayn lets out a huff as Liam continues to press kisses along his neck and shoulders, tracing circles into his back. 

“Later, Liam. Want sleep.” Zayn mumbles out loud after a few minutes. But Liam does not let up, sucking a mark into Zayn’s skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Zayn groans and pushes him away before turning to face him.

Zayn looks up at Liam; sleep in his eyes with a small smile on his face. “You woke me?” Liam hums in response and plants a peck on his lips quickly. That only makes Zayn continue to beam.

“I just- uh- couldn’t sleep.” Liam stutters back, furrowing his eyebrows. Shit, he has not thought about what he is going to say to Zayn exactly.

Zayn rolls his eyes and inches himself forward enough to kiss Liam without any discomfort. Liam immediately kisses back with a fluttering gathering in his stomach much like that first time they kissed many moons ago. They exchange lazy kisses for a few minutes, Liam’s hand resting on Zayn’s hip.

Liam is the one to pull away, a sigh falling from his lips and his eyes closed still, trying to find the words to say. Zayn silently waits until it becomes too much for him. “If you’re trying to figure out how to best let me know this was a casual hookup with a friend, then save your breath Liam.”

Zayn begins to pull himself away from Liam, but not before Liam tugs him in for a deep kiss trying to express what he cannot say in words. He cups Zayn’s face in his hand, kissing him slowly. He leans in for another peck and then hesitantly speaks, “This wasn’t casual, Zayn. Has it ever been that with us?”

Zayn shrugs, even though he knows the answer is no. 

“After last night, I cannot even begin to be just that with you. I could pretend, like we kissed that one time or when I started to think about you instead of Danielle when I got off. I could blame this on a thousand different things if I wanted to. But I don’t. I just want to blame it on the fact that I’m so fucking gone for you, it’s insane.” Liam takes another breath. “Zayn, I want this. Want all of it. You and me.”

When Liam stops speaking, Zayn sighs deeply and grabs his hand, intertwining his fingers with Liam’s. “Pretty sure you moaning my name the other day was a dead give away about your spank bank,” Zayn chuckles out, kissing Liam softly. In between kisses, Zayn breathes out softly, “But. Me too.” More kisses. “Been crazy about you for way too long now, Payne.”

Liam smiles at Zayn’s words, his stomach fluttering, and kisses him back happily, slipping his tongue into his mouth. They stay like that for a minute. Liam inches him closer and closer to him until he tugs Zayn entirely on top of him.

Zayn breaks the kiss and straddles Liam. He kisses along Liam’s jaw, the scratch of his facial hair against his face turning him on slightly. He likes when Liam lets it grow out, and he’s going to make sure he tells him that later. More important things to get to first. 

His lips make their way to Liam’s neck, kissing and biting it lightly. He shifts his attention to the purplish mark he had left the night before on his birthmark and bites down on it slightly, soothing it with his tongue and sucking. Liam lets outs a moan that goes straight to Zayn’s dick.

He grinds down on Liam’s bottom half and then frowns against Liam’s neck when he realizes Liam has pants on. He pulls back, eyebrows arched, “You put your briefs back on?”

Liam opens his eyes slowly, exhaling shakily and shrugs. “Didn’t wanna get presumptuous.”

Zayn laughs at Liam. “Pretty big word so early for someone who can’t sp--” Liam pouts and rolls his hips up, cutting Zayn off as he groans. 

Zayn gives him a dirty look and Liam yanks him down for another kiss. These kisses are soft and slow, laced with a slight sleepiness. Zayn bites down softly on Liam’s bottom lip, another groan falling from his lips. 

Zayn kisses down Liam’s neck and sucks an additional mark into his collarbone before taking one his nipples into his mouth quickly. He grazes his teeth against it when he draws back and then takes the other in his mouth to do the same. Liam’s breath comes out in little puffs of air, a mixture of panting and moaning.

Zayn moves his way down Liam’s body, fingers enclosed around the band of his briefs. He tugs them off in one swift move, throwing them to the ground where they belong. He straddles Liam’s lower legs, looking down at Liam’s erect cock.

He rubs his thighs with his hands, leaning over to kiss the inside of them. Zayn wraps a hand around Liam’s dick as he leaves sloppy kisses on his thigh. Liam lets out a whimper. “Let me make you feel good, babe.” He says, licking his lips as he gazes at Liam.

“Zayn…” Liam breathes out. Zayn winks at him before leaning down to lick at his tip slowly. He hears Liam’s head hit the pillow with a thump and a breathy moan. Zayn pulls the foreskin back to expose the head, trailing his tongue around it. He teases Liam, pushing his tongue against the slit, tasting Liam’s pre-come as his hand works up and down painfully slow.

Another whimper and groan from Liam forces Zayn to wrap his lips completely around his cock. He swallows around Liam, his eyes fluttering as he pushes himself to take as much as he can of Liam’s rather large dick. He hollows his cheeks, his lips stretched around Liam, moving up and down, as he strokes what he cannot fit. 

Liam’s breathy moans increase in volume as Zayn sucks down his length. He tangles his hand in Zayn’s tousled hair, the other gripping the sheets. His hips move on their own accord, pushing his dick further into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn simply moans around him as Liam attempts to thrust further into his mouth, feeling Liam’s dick hit the back of his throat. 

Zayn moves around Liam’s dick until his hair is abruptly pulled hard with Liam moaning out the words, “Babe, st-stop, close.” Zayn pulls back and licks stripe on the underside of his cock as he removes his mouth.

He glares up at Liam, who is leaning back on his arms now, and bites his lips. “Sorry, didn’t wanna finish like that.”

Zayn cocks his head in response, humming out, “And how exactly do you?” 

Liam closes his eyes and bluntly declares, “I want you to ride me, Zayn.” 

And Zayn moans loudly because yes, that is much better than what he had planned. He pulls Zayn back up, kissing him lightly before laying him down next to him. Liam grabs the lube from under the pillow as Zayn laughs. “Didn’t want to be presumptuous, eh?”

Liam shrugs, moving his way down Zayn’s body, shaking the lube in his hand. “Ravishing Raspberry,” he says with a wink. Zayn shakes his head, still laughing at Liam. 

Liam urges Zayn’s legs apart, spreading them wide as he settles in between them. Zayn spreads them even further apart to give Liam more access. Liam sets the lube down next to him and stares down at Zayn, his dick leaking pre-come. He leans down to kiss his tip before his mouth descends lower.

Zayn waits for Liam’s finger to push in when he hears the lube uncap, and a surprised moan escapes him when he instead feels Liam’s tongue press against him. His tongue swipes over his entrance a few times, then he suddenly presses his tongue in, licking at Zayn’s hole. He pushes it further in, tasting him while sliding his tongue in and out.

Zayn’s hands grasp the sheets, pulling at them as he whines for more. Liam begins to move his tongue faster, trying to fuck him with his tongue before he pushed his lubed up finger in along with it. 

“More, Lee-yuuum,” Zayn cries out, bucking against Liam’s tongue, trying to get him to go deeper. Liam thrusts his tongue in and out of his hole, fucking him open with the aid of his finger. Zayn groans as Liam hums against him.

“Tastes good, especially with the raspberry.” He says in between licks and Zayn tries to laugh but cannot once Liam removes his tongue and replaces it with another finger.

Liam opens him up, scissoring his fingers. His own cock is throbbing harder with every frantic moan Zayn emits. After a minute, he adds a third to stretch Zayn even further. Zayn clenches around his fingers as Liam crooks them and moves them in and out. “Fuck, Liam, just please.”

Liam removes his fingers, wiping them on the sheets. He lies back and tugs Zayn on top of him as he straddles his waist. “Fuck, forgot to grab a condom. In my bag, though.” 

Zayn ignores him, as he gets ready to slick up Liam’s cock with the lube. He wraps his hand around Liam’s dick spreading the lube up and down his cock. “Just want you in.” Zayn said, lining up Liam’s cock before he lowers himself onto it. 

Zayn sinks down on Liam completely, feeling overwhelmed by how full he feels. His mouth hangs open and he cries out. Liam whimpers, holding himself back from pushing himself up into Zayn. “Zayn, you feel so good.”

After a moment, Zayn puts his hands down on Liam’s abs and his hips grind down in little circles. He raises his hips before sinking back down with a moan, Liam bucking his hips up to meet him. Zayn moves on top of him, slowly up and down, taking his time, relishing in the feeling of Liam. “Fuck, fuck.” He chants out.

Liam sits up to seal their lips together as Zayn grinds his hips down, moaning into his mouth. He braces his hands on his shoulder with Liam’s hands holding on to his hips as Liam’s cock nudges his prostate. Letting out a long moan, he continues to grind his hips as Liam thrusts up into him, kissing his neck. He can feel himself getting close with each thrust. He quickens his pace, Liam thrusting up, hitting his prostate each time. “Oh god, Li, fuck.” 

Liam flips them over, pinning Zayn down and thrusting quickly into Zayn, wrapping his hand around Zayn’s dick. He presses his face into Zayn’s neck, nipping at the skin there. The change in angle is what does it for Zayn, groaning out, “Liaaam.”

Liam can feel the heat in his stomach coiling as he jerks Zayn off roughly and comes with Zayn’s name on his lips and the feeling of Zayn clenching around him as he spills over his hand. 

Liam pulls out of Zayn after he finishes coming down, a hiss heard from Zayn once he pulls out completely. Liam collapses next to him on the bed, breathing heavily. 

After a minute, Liam turns to Zayn and said, “Good thing, I was so presumptuous.” And Zayn chuckles, leaning up to kiss him, but he misses and kisses his jaw instead.

Liam tugs Zayn back into his arms again, as sleep tries to overtake him. “Lou’s gonna be pissed when he realizes you stole both of his flavored lubes from his bag.” Zayn mumbles against Liam’s hand.

Liam laughs and kisses the top of Zayn’s head. “It was your idea. No blame on me, mate. I was just told by my very turned-on, impatient boy to get the lube from his good friend Louis’ bag. I am very curious to know how you know about it.” 

“Whatever. It was necessary.” Zayn yawns. “Some objects ya stumble upon and wait for the opportune moment to joke about. Or steal.” 

Liam laughs and closes his eyes. “It’ll be even now, since you know, we used it. He has an interest in some weird flavors, that’s for sure.”

Zayn nods into Liam’s chest and presses a kiss to his heart. “I wish I started touching and teasing you on stage sooner, if I knew this is where it would end up.”

Liam hums in agreement, wishing he’d wised up sooner. He kisses him one last time before closing his eyes to catch a few hours of sleep before Louis storms in, pissed at the mess they made. But he’ll deal because there’s nowhere he’d rather be right now.

**Author's Note:**

> uh im on tumblr
> 
> http://paynekink.tumblr.com


End file.
